The Reunion
by WriterGirl9
Summary: The Beacon Hills class of 1998 is famous. First and for mos it produced the "Kings" Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stalinski. Second was Erica Reyes. The only unsolved crime that Beacon Hills had ever seen. Was she kidnapped, murdered, or did she run away run away. For years her case have left many speculation, but one reunion is about to about answer all of those questions
1. Beacon Hills

Chapter 1: Two Can Keep A Secret If One of Them Is Dead

Derek Hale was doing the one thing he swore that he never do again. He was returning home; to the place he spent the last fifteen years avoiding. It was a necessity leaving; one could even go as far as calling it a form of self preservation. For the past fifteen years Derek managed to avoid going home for holidays, birthdays, weddings, funerals, and any other special occasions. Anything really that required him to step foot back in Beacon Hills. That was until he got the invitation and the photo that accompanied it. Derek Hales fifteen year high school reunion was going to one event he was not going to miss.  
>It wasn't like Derek hadn't done well for himself over the years. He had done very well for himself, in fact, becoming a very promonite attorney. He as able to make a nice life for himself in New York. In New York he had a good job, and good friends. In New York the secrets of his past could stay miles away and they didn't serve as a consistent reminder of the mistakes from his childhood.<p>

Scott McCall had it all. He had a lovely home, a beautiful wife (his high school sweat heart), and a adorable new son. That not included a political career that was on the rise. When your life is that perfect you will do anything to protect it. And that is exactly what Scott intends to do. Including confronting some old ghost.

Stiles Stalinski was known as a good time. He was also the man with the plan despite his goof ball reputation. So it became no surprise to anyone when he left town right out of high school to become a stand comedian. It also didn't surprise anyone when he turned his stand act into a movie career. Stiles was now a bonified supper star complete with a supermodel girlfriend. Yeah he had a lot to loss as well.

And the three of them with all of their success and their perfect little lives had one terrible secret that bond them together, and had the potential destroy everything that they worked so hard for.

The Beacon High School graduating class of 1998 was the most famous class the school had ever seen. While every class produces a handful of very successful graduates the class of 1998 managed to produce a Hollywood star, a popular politician, and one of the most sought out lawyers the country had seen in years. Most importantly it housed Erica Reyes. Erica Reyes was the only unsolved crime that Beacon Hills had ever seen.

Erica Reyes was an attractive girl from the wrong side of the town. She wasn't what one would call book, or was she terrible athletic. What she was reasonable intelligent, cunning, but most importantly she was invisible. That was until junior year when she decided to make herself un-invisible. Boy dId she noticed in her skimpy dress, low cut tops, short skirts, tall heels, over processed hair, and over done makeup. She got attention and not all of it was from the right kind of people. One could go as far as to say that her need for attention was what got her into trouble. That's why it was a surprise when she disappeared. All that was found was her car parked on the side of the, door wide open and keys in the ignition. That was fifteen years ago. Her body had not been found until this day.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: The Parodical Son Returns

Derek drove down the familiar dirt road that ran through his family's property that would eventually lead him to his child home. It was an odd sense of familiarity that he felt; considering the last time he had seen that very dirt road was the day he left Beacon Hill's for good. At the time it had felt liberating. Now it felt nostalgic. Maybe he had stayed away for two long. The Hale property was vast and encompassed some of the most ascetically appealing landscapes that the preserve had to offer. But nothing was as impressive was the Hale Manor. Now that was a true sight to be hold. The manor consisted of a ten bedroom house that lie along the river banks with a boat house and private dock. It was an idle place to spend a childhood, and Derek loved every minute of it.

Talia Hale was the first one out of the house when she saw Derek's car pull up. It was a classic camero, and it was also classic Derek. "Derek!" Talia cried out of joy as she moved to embrace her son. "I never thought that I would live to see the day that you came back home. You have been missed." It was no secret growing up that Derek was the favorite child. Not that Cora wasn't loved. She was; she just never could live up to the hype that was Derek. It put a strain on the siblings relationship.

There was something about being held by your mother that made it seem like everything was going to be okay. For the first time in many years Derek felt safe, and he held on. "I've missed you mom." The phone calls, emails, birth cards, and quick visit could not compare to the feeling of being home.

"Come inside everyone is waiting to see you." Talie wasn't kidding when she said everyone was waiting. Upon entering the house Derek was bombarded with family.

"Welcome home son." There was no missing the twinkle that glowed in Michael Hale's eyes when he spotted his son. Embrace his son, first, in a hearty hand shake quickly turned into a full blown hug.

Cora and Scott were seated in the living room playing with their new son. "Derek." Cora had a smile on her face as she stood up taking the baby with her. "Come and meet your nephew." Cora handed the baby over as Scott stood by his wife smiling.

"It's a good thing he looks like Cora." Scott joked.

"Yeah, a very good thing. Can you imagine the poor kid having to go through life with your mug." Derek teased.

Peter Hale was the last to welcome Derek. "Well, well, well the parodical son has returned." Peter threw out as a jib as he descended the stairs.

"Uncle Peter." Derek answered with with a begruding smile. No matter what he would always be fond of his uncle Peter.

Peter gave Derek's shoulder a brief squeeze as he turned to face the others. "Are we going to eat or what?"

The Hale's all took their place in what was the informal dinning room. This was the room the family took their everyday meals. This room was cozier with a smaller table built of a less imposing wood, and simpler dish and flatware. Dinner started out happily enough with each member of the table taking turns reminiscing with stories. However that all quickly changed with the topic turned to the reunion and thus to Eric Reyes.

"So Derek I assume that you will be attending the reunion this weekend?" Cora asked her older brother.

"Of course that was the plan." Not like Derek had a choice in the matter. He had a blackmail to find and then pay off. Maybe when this was all over he could get his life back.

"Great I have planned some very fun activities this weekend." Cora stated proud of herself. Cora head the alumni committed and took great pride in all that was done for this weekend.

"I'm sure you've planned a lovely little party dear." Talia reached over and patted Cora's like a child. This was classic Talie she rarely gave her daughter credit. In fact, the only time she showed any pride in Cora was when she married Scott and then promptly had his son.

"It's not some little party mom." Cora said barely able to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "It's a weekend filled with activties designed to entertain the alumni starting with the Alumni cocktail mixer on Friday night and ending with the opening of the time capsule Sunday afternoon."

"Cora I don't know what it is that I say to you that causes you to fly off the handle." That was also typical Talia over exaggerating things so that she could be the victim.

"Hey Cora why don't you tell me what else you've got planned?" Derek quickly intervened before things could escalate any further.

"Well Friday night is the mixer. I kept it simple for those who were flying in that day. Saturday I step up updated year book photo's followed by an alumni lacrosse game against the current varsity team, followed by the dance that night. Sunday there is the farewell brunch followed by opening of the time capsule.

"It sounds like you planned an awesome weekend. Count me in for everything." Derek sent his sister a wink.

When Derek retired to his room he was surprised that it was just as he left. It was a little unnerving. It was his parents left as a shrine. He slowly took in the room that was his home for eighteen years. There still were posters on the walls of half naked models, rock bands, and athletes. His gautar and surf board were still stashed in the corner, and his lacrosse gear still hung in the client. Hell his parents even left his playstation hooked up to the TV. What really drew his attention were the pictures of Scott, Stiles, and himself that littered everywhere. They really were closer then brothers.


	3. The Class of 1998 (Part 1)

Derek woke and dressed quickly careful not wake the rest of the house hold. He had one goal today, and it was going to be hard enough to achieve without distractions. So just as quietly and quickly as he woke and dressed he drove away from his family home. He smiled as he drove down the familiar streets. There was something about the familiarity of childhood that just made him feel warm inside; a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. No matter he had one particular destination today: Beacon Hills High School. He wanted to go back where it all started and ended. The wold might have changed but Beacon Hills still held stead fast to their ways, In no other part of the country would a grown man be able to walk into the local high school and not have anyone question his presence. Nothing at the school had changed much either, updated by not changed. There were still rows of lockers lining each side of the halls. The walls were decorated with inspirational posters, school announcements, and poster boards of the reigning top athletes curtsey of the cheerleaders. But the most familiar thing item was the trophy case that took up the whole of the wall opposite the main doors. Upon closer inspection Derek was able to zone in on two items. The first was the championship trophy they won that year, and the second was a photo of the three at that game. They had their arms around each other's shoulders smiling while the trophy stood in front of them. It made him remember that day, that awful day.

* * *

><p>The Beacon Hills : 1998<p>

In 1998 Beacon Hills High School was ruled by "The Three Kings." They had it all; good looks, perfect grades, they were star athletes, they came from good families who had money and power, and had bright future. Their lives were perfect and they knew it. They had everything to gain, and had everything to do.  
>Senior year mean the end of an era. The end of adolescent fraught with childlike antics, and the beginning of young adult that came with new responsibilities. Pretty soon the "Kings" would be scatters across the states, and they wanted to go out with a bang. They just didn't, yet, know how memorable their senior year was going to be.<p>

Scott loved his life. That was the thought that was running through his mind as he walked down the halls. He smirked as he realized that the other students parted the way for him out of both respect and fear. He especially loved the way the girls looked at him; he loved that they loved him and on occasion he love them to. Inpite of having a girlfriend he couldn't help but find that he slipped from time to time. He loved his girlfriend, Cora, he really did, but from time to time he had a particular itch that his girlfriend could not scratch.

"Derek you need to calm down." Cora Hale: both sister to Derek Hale and Scott McCall's girlfriend was desperately trying to calm down overly stressed out brother with as much sympathy as she could muster as she rubbed his back. Cora often found herself playing this role: the role of the fixer.

"What's the matter with him?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's time waist resting his chin in the crook of his neck.

"Our ever so caring Uncle Peter called Derek to let him know that Dartmouth sent bac their decision regarding his early admission." Cora rolled her eyes and continued on with contempt. "Notice how I said called about their decision. Notice how he failed to tell him their answer." Peter was perpetually jealous of Derek. Derek was the Hale heir and Peter hated him for it. Stunts like this were typical. Peter, while everyone saw him for who he truly was, still had Derek wonderfully blind to his true nature. It was one of Derek's greatest weakness: he simply trusted too much.  
>Scott, like the masses, wasn't blind. He didn't trust better and his fondness for the beyond didn't extend from him being Cora and Derek's uncle. "Forget Peter he's a douche." Scott tried to offer comfort to his friend. "There is no way they didn't accept you. You're Derek, you're Mr. Perfect. Trust me bro everything is going to be fine."<p>

Derek didn't share in his friend's confidence. It was no secret that the only reason he was even applying to Dartmouth was because his father. Every first born male Hale attend the school since its inception. Some would even go as far as to say that the Hales were an institution at the university. And Marcus Hale let his son know it from the time he was born; from taking his t football games several times a year, to the school's paraphernalia that littered Derek's room, and to the stories his father told him about his glory days in college. With it being senior year his efforts seemed to intensify. Lately he had resorted to leaving information about the school on Derek's desk, and he even went as far as to fill out the application for Derek; save for the essay. Derek got the message loud and clear: he would attend Dartmouth and only Dartmouth. Derek really wanted to please his father.

"Who's a douche?" Stiles laughed joined his buddies.

"Peter." Both Cora and Scott answered at the same time.

"Ah well yes Peter and douche go hand in hand." Stiles readily agreed with a vigorous nod of his head. "What did he do this time?" Stiles turned his head to Derek knowing he would most likely be Peter's target. "Is he messing with you again?"

Derek simply nod his head still between his folded arms and the table. There was no need for words.

"He's screwing with him by telling him that Dartmouth sent their decision, but he failed to tell him what that decision was." Cora explained. "Now he's stressing over it." Cora tried to reassure her brother by rubbing his back.

In a moment of either brilliance or stupidity Stiles came up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Derek was brought out of his moment by a voice from his past.

"Derek Hale is that you? I never thought that I would live to see that day that you would step one foot back in this school." Standing before Derek was Coach Finestock. Coach, in an uncharacteristic moment pulled Derek in a tight embrace like one would a long lost brother all smiles. The King's were always amongst his favorite students, While he had seen Scott and Stiles a few times over the years he hadn't seen Derek since graduation

Derek allowed himself to be hugged by his favorite high school teacher. It felt good to be that close to another person. Especially someone he had a history with. He hadn't had that in a long time. The like a blot of lightening the moment was gone, and all the memories came rushing back putting all of his walls back up causing Derek to pull away.

"It's good to see you Derek we really missed you at the fifth and ten year reunion." Coach gently chastised

"Sorry I was busy with law school, and work. Time just got away from me." Derek used as an excuse.

"Anyway I gotta get back to class. Take a look around you're not the only King that I've seen" Coach walked away before he could explain further.


	4. The Boys Are Back In Town

After Coach left Derek; Derek made his way to the main office. He wanted to make his presence known. It would not due if he got labeled the creepy guy that was wandering around the school. He was shocked to see Scott coming out the principles office shaking the man's hand. If Derek was shocked then Scott was startled because he visible shook when he saw Derek.

"Hey man you should have told me there is where you were coming this morning." Scott was all smiles when he walked out of the principles office.

'What are you doing here?" Derek asked confused.

"Oh I'm picking up the jersey's for the alumni lacrosse game for Cora." Scott answered. "Do you mind giving me a hand? The boxes are waiting in the gym."The pair walked down the hall in silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. And if there was one thing that Scott did not like it was silence. "So I gotta say I didn't expect you to come back her until you had to. What gives?'

"I just figured that I might as well come and get reacquainted with the place before I was surrounded by hundreds of people." Derek replied with a shrug.

"I guess that make sense. It really is good to have you back man and I don't mean just here, but I mean back as one of my best friend/ my brother in law." Some how the two of them found themselves standing in front of the very same trophy case that coach found Derek stand before an hour or so before. The picture of the three smiling was a strict contrast to the men the had become. "When they say it was the best of time and the worst of times they are describing us perfectly huh?"

"Smile." Derek didn't get chance to answer because standing before them was a beautiful blonde women. She was slender but not thin, and the way that she was standing in front of the window it looked as though light surrounded her. "Thanks." The strange women offered them a smile when she was done taking their photo.

"I'm sorry Miss. you are?" Scott was the first to recover from the ambush.

"Emma Spencer but call me Spence; everybody does." Emma held her hand out for the two men to shake.

"I'm," Scott however didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I know who you are. I know who you both are. Scott McCall and Derek Hale two members of the three kings. You Mr. McCall just finished a very successful run for congress, and you Mr. Hale are a very successful and high profiled lawyer"

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage." Derek was intrigued by the women and that did not happen often. Most women tended to bore Derek. He found that the more higly polished and glossy they looked the more vapid they tend to be. "How is that you seem to know so much about us? You certainly aren't from Beacon Hills. Someone like you gets remembered."

"I actually haven't been in town all that long. I'm a graduate student at UCLA studying journalism. Jonesy just hired me at the paper. I meant Jonesy at a party. He grabbed my ass and I kicked him in the balls; he called me spunky and offered me the job on the spot. And here we all are. I'm covering your reunion. You have a very interesting class."

"No more interesting then any other class." Scott deflected.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Not too many classes produce a celebrity, a congressman, and one of the most recognizable attorneys in the country all in the same senior class. That's to say nothing of Erica Reyas. Beacon Hills most famous disappearing act. No one ever found out what happened to that girl. The class of 1998 is notorious. That's why I am covering the events of the weekend. Who would have thought that I would run into the kings before the festiveness even started."

Scott didn't like the girl she was loud, mouthy, rude, and he just knew that she was going to be trouble. Derek on the other hand was finding himself drawn to the girl more and more. Jonesy was right she was full of spunk. Spunk was defiantly attractive.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but my brother-in-law and I need to be heading back. I hope you get everything you need for the story." Scott flashed one of his smiles that he reserved for the campaign trail and headed for the exit.

" Miss. Spencer let me give you my card, and if you need anything you feel free to call me." Derek couldn't help this was the first the women that had caught his attention in years; he was intrigued.

"Well I just may need to take you up on that offer Mr. Hale." Spencer smiled sashing away waving his card around.

* * *

><p>"The boys are back in town." Stiles, in true Stiles form, arrived back in town in a neon green convertible being driven around by this month Playboy bunny. It was flashy, it was splashy, and it was totally Stiles. It didn't take long for Stiles to get noticed nor for a crowd to gather around him. Oh and Stiles; he loved every minute of it.<p>

Scott and Derek both looked on in amusement at the antics of their old friend. "I guess somethings never change." Scott turned towards Derek with one hand in his pocket and his eyebrows raised.

Derek was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms folded over his chest. Derek responded with a hearty chuckle that resounded in his throat. "Yeah."

After a few minutes of signing autographs Stiles made his way to join his friends. "Well if it isn't the beautiful people." Stiles cracked before addressing each man individually. "

Governor." Stiles addressed Scott first in a fake British accent offering him a little salute. "Well if it isn't GQ man of the year.

"You never fail to make a scene do you Stiles?" Scott embrced his oldest friend. Out of the trio Scott and Stiles were by far the closets due to the simple fact that they lived near each other as children.

"You're one to talk I can't turn on the news without seeing your ugly mug nightly." Stiles spoke as he threw his arm round Derek. "And this is on the cover of magazines and in the trash rags they call magazines more then I am." He threw his other arm over Scott. "So how about we go and get a drink?" Stiles tone changed from jovial to serious. After all the three of them did have business to discuss.


	5. Catching Up Sort Of

The three friends drove separately to a bar that was right on the out skirts of town. They needed a place where they wouldn't wouldn't be recognized, a place where people knew how to mind their own business, a place that was just as fifthly as they acts they were about to commit. A nice low rent, low class dive bar was just what they needed. They need to have a long over due conversation, and one that they didn't need to be over heard. So they found a booth that was in a nice dark corner that would afford them all the privacy that they needed. After ordering three rounds they still had not broached the subject that they had originally came to discuss.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or are we going to continue on like three old friends?" Stiles as bluntly. "Because if I was a betting man, and I am, I would venture to say that the two of you got the same lovely photo that I got with my invitation." Stiles was the blunt one. Sarcastic as the day is long, but there was always some amount of truth to his remarks. That was what made Stiles truly dangerous; his was of seeing right through people.

"Stiles if you are doing this for one of your bits or because in some sick twisted way you find this funny I will kill you." Scott quickly snapped his gaze falling on Stiles. This is exactly the type of dark humor that Stiles would find funny.

Derek couldn't fault Scott for his logic. This would be something Stiles would do. Years of pranks on mischief night, Halloween, and April fools day was more then enough evidence to prove that Stiles had a dark sense of humor. However, if what happened that night got out Stiles would have just as much to lose as the rest of them. "Lets just all calm down, and think." Derek reasoned. "Look someone obviously sent that note to us instead of the police, and that tells us something."

"What exactly?" Stiles asked oblivious to what Derek was getting at.

"Derek's right. They want something, and we can give it to them." Scott nodded agreeing with Derek.

"More importantly we can find them, and if we can find them we can put an end to this nightmare." Derek quickly added forming a plan.

"What are you thinking my captain, my captin?" Stiles joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well my guess is that whoever is doing is going to be at the reunion so what we need to do is try and figure out two things. The first was who else knew about that night, and the second who hated us enough to want to hurt us this badly."

"That's going to be a long list man, we racked up a lot of enemies." Taking a long drink Scott replied sullenly. This was true they were a bunch of knuckle heads back then, and like typical boys they participated in not so honorable behavior.

"You both are forgetting one thing." Stiles added. He waited for his two friends to turn to him. "Who did Erica tell? We know she told at least one person." When Stiles got two confused looks he continued with a roll of his eyes. "For the love of God." Stiles mumbled under his breath. "Remember when the police questioned us it was because one of her friends told them that she was meeting us that night. It's obvious that they pointed the finger at us back done because they thought that we killed her. It must have festered in them all these years them thinking that we got away with murder. Which by my calculations gives them one hell of a reason to hate us."

"That's the plan then. We go to the reunion and try to find out who this asshole is and put a stop to him. Threaten them, pay them off I don't care." Scott replied rather aggressively. "I have to much too lose to let a mistake from ten years ago destroy everything I have built."

"What you don't realize Scotty is we all have just as much to lose as you do." Stiles countered his friend. Scott had the unique ability to make it seem like he was the only one in the room, or the only person worth a damn.

After finishing their drinks the trio left the bar joking an horsing around. To any outsider they looked like three friend, and not three men hatching a plot to over up a feloney and to catch a blackmailer. Not for nothing they were at one time the best of friends; friends that had a lot of catching up to do. Under different circumstances this would have been a pleasant visit home. Under different circumstance Derek wouldn't have been gone so long.

"Anybody else curious as to why now?" Scott voiced the one question that neither of them had considered.

"What do you mean why now?" Snapping his fingers the answer came to Stiles. "It's the first time that we have all been together." Stiles responded as if it was the most obvious answer scoffing in the process.

"No Scott has a point. I mean why this reunion? It's been fifteen years they could have sent the photo to as either fifth reunion, tenth reunion, or anytime in between. And we would have reacted the same way and came running back home. No they choose now for a reason." Derek was mildly impressed. It was often that Scott got a clue but when he did he was brilliant.

Little did the three of them that they would get an answer to Scott's question in short order. Because Derek was right. Whom ever was behind this bided their time, and waited for this reunion for a reason, and the reason was a delicious one.


	6. Welcome Back the Class of 1998 (Part 1)

The mixer was only the start. Unfortunately for not every member of the class, those who were even attending, would be there. It would only be for those who lived in town, and those who arrived early. There would still be the few who either couldn't arrive early and would be there for the dinner party that would serve as the reunion on Saturday night.

The night of the mixer Derek found himself glued to the bar. It was difficult since the booze was cheap and free; meaning he would be drunk very, very fast. Being inheberated was exactly the state he was going to need to be in if he was going to survive the night. He had only arrived an hour ago and that hour he had been hit on by three divorcee, two mean girls that turned into two fat girls (karma, their outside finally reflected their inside), and one freshly out of the closet ex-lacrosse player. Mind you that Derek didn't have any problems with gay men or women, but when he junk was grabbed and a hotel key slipped into his jacket pocket it became a bit much. That was to say nothing of being told that he was the star in all of said classmates wet dreams.

"Well you don't look like you are having any fun." There standing off to the left of Derek was Emma Spencer in all her glory; camera included.

"Ms. Spencer it's a pleasure to see you again so soon." Derek allowed his eyes to room over her body for a moment. She was very attractive in her red floor length strapless dress.

"Nuhuh." Spence waved her finger in front of Derek's face. "It's not Emma, or Ms. Spncer remember. It is simply Spence."

"So tell me what brings you here Spence?" Derek asked while he downed his latest drink. "I'm sure you have much better things to do on a Friday night."

"The reunion remember? Ah being here's not so bad. Free booze." To emphaize her point she held up her drink. "Hey Mikey why don't you pour my friend and I a real drink of the good stuff, and make his a double." Spence looked at Derek from the corner of her eye. "He looks like he is gonna need it."

"You got it Spence." Mikey, the bartender, left to head in the back to get an expensive bottle.

"Mikey, huh?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow. His eyebrow was more telling then his words. What he was really asking was how well Spence knew Mikey.

"Yup, bartenders, bouncers, waiters, hostess basically every person that you and the rest of your friends see right through. They are trediously awesome source because no one pays attention to them and they see all."

"No the really reason you came to this dull, closed minded town." What Derek was a lawyer; he was able to see through people.

"Ah that reason." Spence shimmed around playfully. "Erica Reyes." That last part was said in deadly serious tone. One that did not fit Spence's typically playful nature.

That caught Derek's attention. He was wondering when someone was going to bring that name up tonight. As it were it was like people were going out of their way to avoid mentioning her. "Oh I see you are going to solve that great unsolveable."

"Something like that. Tell me Mr. Hale, what brings you back to town? I mean it's not for the reunion, you skipped both your five year and your tenth, and it's not for family because you haven't stepped one toe in this town since you graduated from high school. So what is your reason Mr. Hale?"

"Derek, may I steal you for a moment?" Scott came up upon the two luckily for Derek.

"Sorry, but it seems as thought I am going to have to cut this short."

"Oh, and things were just starting to get good." Spence gave Derek as little wave as Derek looked back at her.

"Hi, having fun?" Derek looked at Scott unsure how to answer that question. Scott's playful expression was betraying his sarcastic tone. "Because while your over here playing grab as with the help the rest of us are sticking to the plan. So step up. Look the only person we haven't been able to get to yet is Boyd. He's over by the in memorandum display. Go chat him up."

* * *

><p>Derek was rather surprised that Erica was even being mentioned, let alone having a formal remembrance. It was truly beautiful remembrance. Sitting on its on table was a blown up picture of Erica. A picture of her before the make-up and clothes got out of control. On either side was a vase of lilies. What made it especially nice was that there was a write bored where people could leave messages. It seemed like time matured a lot of her old classmates because they were leaving some very nice sentimates.<p>

"I didn't think you or your friends would have the balls to come over here." Boyd didn't even spare Derek a glance as he stood next to him.

"I am sorry for what happened to her. Its such a tragedy, and a waist." That part was true. Erica was a bright girl; much smart then most gave her credit for. It was very sad that she didn't believe in herself and her abilities more; maybe things would have turned out differently.

"She deserved better then what she got. She was a good person. A lot better then what people thought she was. Please don't I know what people said about her, and especially after she went missing." The town was not kind to Erica, and they claws came out once she was no longer around. Names like easy, slut, and whore were thrown around, and most people were under the idea that she somehow got what she deserved; they weren't shy about voicing that. It was not surprise that Erica's family, mother, moved away the following year.

"I am truly sorry for your lost Boyd. I know that they two of your were friends." That was an understatement. They were each other's only friend.

"She was family. I loved her. She was the only who truly gave a damn. The only one who treated me normal after Val." Val was Boyd's sister; he's little sister that died after she was hit by a drunk driver. It tore his family. His mother picked up drinking, and his father eventually divorced taking Boyd and moving him to Beacon Hills.

"I didn't know that you two know each other that far back?" Derek just assumed that the two of them became friends once they started high school.

"I've known Erica since the third grade. There wasn't anything she didn't know about me or anything that I didn't know about her."

"What do think happen to her Boyd?" Derek came flat out and asked.

"What do you think happened to her? Someone killed her. And that asshole is still walking around getting away with it." Boyd downed the drink that was in his hand before walking away from Derek. "Whatever. I can't be here and watch them all with their fake sympathy. But I guess money talks and the rest of us are just trash that can be thrown away"

"What does that mean." Derek called after him.

Boyd waisted not time in getting back in Derek's face. "It means I know where she was that night and what she planned to do. Yeah Derek I knew that she was meeting you and your friends. I also knew that you were the one she was after. The great unattainable Hale heir. She saw you as her way out of this hell hole; your families money at least. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that they would actually allow the two of you to be together. She figured she'd get knocked and they would off her a nice little pay off. I guess money really can buy anything ; a person's life in one way or another."

Boyd just became suspect one.


End file.
